I Need to See You......
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Late at night, Ken e-mail's Yolei saying that he needs to talk to her.....


This story is told from the author's point of view. Only when words are in " " is when the character themselves are actually talking. And it has also been revised, for mistakes that I had made. Nothing really changed except some spelling, and past-tenses.Plus, I do relize that they are only 11 and 12. And no, I'm not some sicko who enjoys seeing childern do those things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

# I Got To Ask You Something....

:::beeping:::

"Huh? Who would e-mail me at this time?"

_"Yolei, meet me at Batmon's Cave. I need to talk to you, alone. Ken"_

"Why did Ken e-mail me this late? And what does he need to talk to me about, alone? Why didn't he want the other to come? I don't understand..."

Yolei threw on some clothes, and turned on the computer.

"DIGIPORT, OPEN"  
::zoom though the portal::

"Ken! Ken! Hey, where are you? I can't see."

"Yolei, shhhh.. You don't want to wake the digimon do you?"

"Oh, heh, sorry.. What is it that you wanted to tell me? And why aren't the others here?"

"Because.. This doesn't concern the others. This has to do with _US_."

"US? What are you talking about, _US_?"

"Yolei, I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes. From the moment I saw you at my soccer game, I knew that I couldn't stay away from you. Why else would I of watched you go home that night?"

"But….. How could you know.. Daisuke told you didn't he.."

"No, I could see it in your eyes, and the e-mail Daisuke sent me."

"Err.. I going to kill him when we get back. He doesn't know..."

"Yolei, that's not what's in important. The important thing is that you and I know the feelings between us exist. We no longer have to pretend as though we don't know. I called you here to umm.. see if you would go out with me."

"I.. I.. I can't. It's.. it's.. it's just that... I don't know.."

........Ken leaned forward as Yolei rambled on. He held up her face, and gently kissed her. Ken stepped back to see a sparkling look in Yolei's eyes. She touched her lips in amazement, looking up at Ken. There is something about this moment that just made Yolei forget about everything, and jump towards Ken. With her arms around him she saids "Yes, yes.."  
........Ken then took off his jacket and laid it on the ground and sats down. Yolei laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around him, and leaning her head on his chest.

"Um... Ken? Have you ever, you know..."

"No.. I was always waiting for the right person.. You know, someone like yo.."

"You want to?"

........Ken turned and slowly took off her helmet, causing her purple to bounce out. She slowly took off her glasses, and puts them aside. She reached up, and put her hands around Ken's neck. He leaned down, hands spread apart to her sides, and begans to gently kiss her neck. Yolei giggled, and begans to unbuckle his belt. There was a movement in the bushes, but they ignored it. Ken's pants down to his knees, and Yolei's shirt hanging in a nearby tree, the two were going at it. until Yolei realized that something was moving in Ken's pants.

"OH GOD!"

"What? Did I do something wrong..."

"No, never mind, it's ok..."

........Ken dipped back down and started kissing down her chest. He then unbuckled her pants with his teeth. Yolei, on her back, begans to unbutton Ken's shirt. (((author's note: No, he does not have a six-pack, but we can all dream)))

"HELLO? Is there somebody here..."

Izzy just then appeared, behind a bush.

"Umm... this is definitely not what it looks like. We were just getting a little hot and...."

"I really don't want to know."

"Umm... Izzy, what are you doing here?"

"I received a destress call from your D-3, Ken. So I came to see what was up. And now that I have, I'm just going to go back."

........Ken and Yolei looked down to see that they had rolled around the D-3 quite a bit. They got up and began to put their clothes. Ken reached up, and gave Yolei back her shirt.

"How embarrassing...."

"Don't worry... there's always tomorrow." Ken whispered and he walk away in the distant, jacket draped over his shoulder.


End file.
